Well Known Secret
by Mira Avis
Summary: AE 3803 & U-1146 have realised and confessed their feelings for each other, but given their unique situation they decide to keep their now romantic relationship a secret. Unbeknownst to them however 1146's three friends are all well aware and wait for the two to finally tell them. (Also serves as bonus-chapters/epilogue for "Realisations")
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Hi everyone; this can be read as a stand-alone story, or as a continuation of "Realisations", in which U-1146 and AE 3803 finally realised their feeling for each other, with a bit of help from the neutrophil squad, though the two are unaware of that. It also takes place around the same time as the first two chapters of "Hearts & Minds".

This took way longer to write than I had initially planned, so sorry for that.

Now then, let's begin.

* * *

**Well Known Secret**

**Part 1**

AE 3803 found herself entering an arteriole, humming cheerfully as she began her search for the right capillary. Their sheer number used to intimidate her, but by now she was slowly getting the hang of navigating them. Besides she'd never been one to just throw in the towel, no matter how frustrating a task got. But of course she had also always received support, even from unexpected sources.

U-1146 had been there for AE since her very first day at work, but she could have never expected the turn their relationship had recently taken.

Blushing she remembered her first time at the eye with him. Standing there in a capillary of the retina, before the colourfully reflected light of the outside, both of them had finally admitted to their feelings for each other. She would never forget the moment they'd first kissed, or later that day when they had held each other's hand without gloves.

Given that it had only been a few days since, made it still strange for her to think of them as a couple, but at the same time 3803 couldn't be happier. Even before they had managed to meet on a regular basis, but now both made an effort to seek each other out whenever they found the time. Usually this meant one of them would wait at the lungs or heart, usually 1146, places she had to go every circulation, and 3803 had a feeling that he sometimes asked his friends, if they had seen her. Considering the size of the body, as well as the number of cells inhabiting it, that was probably necessary, given that they had no means to directly communicate with each other over distance.

Speak of the devil.

Just down the road she saw a neutrophil sitting on a bench, and she recognized him easily, even from afar. Excited 3803 picked up her pace, her basket of nutrients swinging wildly back and forth on her arm.

"Hakkekkyū-san!" she called out, when she was closer, waving with her free hand.

Surprised 1146 looked up, but smiled when he spotted her. "Sekkekkyū," he greeted her. "Good to see you."

Her smile faltered a little. "Are you alright? You look tired."

"Nothing a small break won't cure," 1146 assured her. His clothing still seemed damp, as if he had only just finished up at a wash station, which was probably true.

It wasn't the first time she saw him like this; he had this worrying tendency to always be the first in battle. Thankfully, so far he'd also always made it out alive too. There were only a few things she could do for him, with her only being an erythrocyte and all, and so she grasped his wrist with her hands, giving him a gentle tug. "Then why don't we go get some tea," 3803 suggested.

The neutrophil chuckled and rose from the bench without offering any resistance. "If you insist." They began to walk side by side, as they had done so often, close to each other. "How was your day?"

"It was great; made all my deliveries, may have gotten lost once, but only briefly," she admitted, blushing a little. One day she wanted to be able to tell him that she could do her job without any troubles at all.

Nonetheless he smiled again. "Glad to hear." The neutrophil paused for a moment. "I've been thinking about something."

"About what?"

"Us," 1146 clearly noticed her confused expression. "You have to admit, we are a bit of an unusual…couple," he explained.

Bashfully she scratched her cheek. "Yeah, a bit." Couples were a rare enough thing as it was, but one made up of a red and a white blood cell? That had to be unique.

He nodded. "So, I think it might be for the best, if we were to keep things subtle. For now."

"Like a secret?" Frankly her senpai, AA 5100 probably already knew, given that she had encouraged AE to confess her feelings, but anyone else didn't really, though she wouldn't be entirely surprised if there were vague rumours about them.

"You could say that."

3803 thought about his proposition for a moment. "I guess that makes sense," she slowly conceded. "I have to admit some erythrocytes can be a bit judgemental. But what about your friends? Shouldn't they know?" The three neutrophils 1146 had grown up with had always been kind to her, and always seemed very accepting, even approving of her friendship with him, despite their initial surprise. 4989 had even unwittingly helped her realise her feelings for 1146 in the first place. It seemed wrong to keep this new development from them.

"True, but things between us are a little different now. Frankly I'm not sure what they will think of it, of us. At least for the time being I don't think they should know." Still, he seemed conflicted about this decision, probably not liking the idea of keeping secrets from them either. "I would like to address the subject, hopefully without them getting too suspicious, and find out what they think before we tell them properly."

She wasn't quite sure how he planned to do this, but he knew them best, so she was certain he knew what to do. They were not just friends, they were akin to brothers to him. "Alright. This is going to be difficult though," the erythrocyte pointed out; she had to admit that she wasn't exactly subtle when it came to expressing her emotions.

"When aren't things?" he noted with a somewhat wry smile on his lips. "Neither of us tends to take the easy way."

3803 giggled and grasped his hand, squeezing it gently. "We really don't."

* * *

U-2626 yawned, a tea in one hand, the other rubbing his neck. He had already done some fighting today, and his new clothes still felt a bit stiff; it would probably take all day to break them in. For now however he was looking for a nice, quiet spot to enjoy his break, rest a little and gather his strength, before he had to start his next round.

Yet when he left the busy main road he spotted someone he hadn't expected to see. AE 3803 was standing not far from him, apparently on break herself, given that she had nothing with her, neither box nor basket.

It appeared she was checking the marginating pools, searching, and he decided to approach her. "Good day, Red Blood Cell," he addressed her with a warm smile, showing up at her right.

She jumped in surprise, but quickly recovered, greeting him with her usual cheery demeanour. "Oh hello, U-2626. Nice to see you again."

"Likewise. Are you looking for someone?" Of course he already had a pretty good idea, who that someone was.

"What? No, no," the erythrocyte hastily claimed, but blushed. "I was just looking around a bit, try to memorize paths, you know."

The neutrophil raised an eyebrow behind his bangs, knowing that she wasn't entirely truthful with him. Still, he chose to humour her. "Worried about getting lost again?"

Bashfully she scratched her cheek with a finger. "A bit; it doesn't help that there are new roads every other day."

He nodded; old vessels closed and new were opened every day, which didn't make orientation particularly easy. Instincts were about as crucial as maps, when trying to find your way at times. "I can imagine that that can be a bit of a pain. Are you sure you're not looking for something?" She was looking around again, or at least her eyes were roaming.

AE 3803 almost snapped to attention at that. "Absolutely," she assured him, sounding even less convincing this time, but before he could ask anything else she lifted her hand to wave goodbye. "Well, gotta run, see ya!"

He returned the gesture as she walked off, re-entering the main road. "Yeah, see ya!" She disappeared between the other erythrocytes, leaving 2626 alone. Strange; why keep it a secret that she was looking for 1146? Even if she didn't want to reveal her now romantic relationship with him, this was just strange. Somewhat amused he eventually shrugged and picked a marginating pool; it was kinda cute how hard she tried.

…

2626 wasn't surprised when some time later, as he was resting in a marginating pool, he spotted his friend 1146, searching the area as well, scanning the passing erythrocytes. They probably had tried to arrange a meeting here, and he suddenly felt a little guilty for kind of shooing AE 3803 away earlier. Maybe he should tell him.

Nimbly he climbed down, waving with one hand as soon as his feet touched the ground. "Hi, 1146."

"Hey 2626, it's been a while," his friend noted.

Couple of days really. "Since the Neisseria. How is the shoulder?" He remembered the large amount of cytoplasm on 1146's uniform, the way he had angled his arm, but injuries were common for leucocytes, neutrophils especially, so they all knew how to take care of anything not too severe themselves.

"All healed up," 1146 confirmed, moving his left arm demonstratively.

2626 smiled contently. "Great. So, you're looking for someone?"

He could have sworn his friend's visible eye briefly twitched. "No, I'm just on patrol."

"Sure, sure." Really? He too wouldn't admit to anything? Seriously, even if he wasn't willing to tell him about his relationship with AE 3803 either, what would be so bad about admitted to looking for a friend. What was with those two?

Meanwhile his friend frowned, noticing that 2626 didn't exactly believe him. "What?"

"Just seemed like you were searching the crowd," he told him and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Isn't it part of our job to be vigilant?"

Behind his bangs 2626 rolled his eyes unseen, but nonetheless managed to reply with an otherwise straight face. "Of course; my mistake." He really wasn't much better than his girlfriend.

* * *

On a quiet day 4989 found himself alone on patrol, walking through one of the arm's arteries, close to the epidermis, or at least close enough that light from the outside managed to brighten the area. He could even sense warmth radiating from above. It was actually quite pleasant, considering that this area could get rather cool, especially when approaching the fingers.

It was somewhere at the elbow however that he noticed another neutrophil up ahead. This was nothing unusual, until he saw an erythrocyte with a distinctive hair-curl right next to him. Would you look at that…

Grinning to himself 4989 picked up the pace, doing his best to catch up without attracting attention. It had been a few days since 1146 and 3803's meeting at the eye, but strangely enough, neither of them had ever talk about it to the three neutrophils, who had secretly arranged it.

Were the two maybe waiting for the right moment to tell them? Or perhaps they hadn't even thought about mentioning it? Well, then today perhaps he could work on winkling it out of them.

"Hi guys!"

Recognizing his voice, both cell turned around. "Hey, 4989," 1146 greeted his friends.

AE 3803 meanwhile displayed her usual warm smile, which never failed to make him feel welcomed. "Hi, how have you been?"

"Great, thanks for asking," the fluffy haired neutrophil replied cheerily. "So, where are you two headed?"

"I got some oxygen for a muscle cell in the lower arm," the erythrocyte explained, patting the handle of her cart carrying the box.

"So, making sure she doesn't get lost?" he remarked with a teasing grin, winking at 1146.

"Hey!" 3803 exclaimed.

"Sorry."

But 1146 shook his head. "Not necessary; we just happened to meet." Riiight; as if 4989 would believe that.

"I didn't know you were on patrol here," the fluffy haired neutrophil merely noted however.

"Don't have a fixed route today, so I decided to tag along. Besides, arms and hands are a prime location for abrasions," his friend explained, shrugging nonchalantly.

"True enough; they seem to happen every other day." That was no hyperbole, though most were thankfully very small, and not deep enough to actually reach a blood vessel.

"Don't forget your L-Selectin next time."

4989 pulled a face, glaring at his friend a little. "You're never going to let this one go, are you?" he noted unhappily, though quite aware that the other neutrophil was genuinely concerned, even if he seemed aloof.

"Probably not," 1146 replied with a straight face.

His girlfriend seemed confused. "Why? What happened?"

"The L-Selectin allows us to stay attached to the endothelial cells of the blood vessels, preventing us from getting sucked out through a wound for example," 1146 explained to her. "4989 here forgot to activate it one time, and nearly got himself killed."

3803 gasped in horror, hands flying to her mouth. It was true, no one knew what it was like on the other side, outside of this world, but no one ever returned. Most likely you found a quick death. What little the cells inside did know made it pretty clear that no cell of the body could survive alone in outside conditions. Besides, it seemed to be a realm reigned by bacteria and roamed by viruses; frankly it seemed like hell.

"I managed to hold on to a pipe though, until the platelets had covered the opening with their fibrin net," the fluffy haired neutrophil expounded, bashfully rubbing the back of his head, suppressing a shiver at the recollection of his near-death experience. "It was still damn scary; after something like that I'm sure not gonna forget again."

"I'm glad you made it."

"Oh; thanks Red Blood Cell," he replied happily, hugging her tightly, which made the erythrocyte chuckle. It was so sweet she cared about him. Briefly 4989 glanced to 1146, a bit disappointed to see no reaction.

He as well as 2048 and 2626 had hoped that the two would have told them about their relationship by now, and frankly he was getting tired of pretending like he didn't know anything about it. They were friends after all, they had grown up together; keeping secrets like this just didn't feel right.

It was then, before the fluffy haired neutrophil could come up with something else that both 1146's and his receptor suddenly went off, the alarm ringing in their ears. "Ah, here we go again." Quickly 4989 released 3803 again and grinned at his friend. "Wanna bet it's another abrasion?"

"It probably is. Let's go." Before they ran off however he looked back one more time to AE 3803. "Watch yourself, Sekkekkyū," he told her, a smile tugging at his lips. This would be so much easier if they were just open about their relationship; he was there friend, what were they afraid of? Kiss her already.

Meanwhile the red blood cell smiled back, even if she couldn't help but look a little concerned as well, her lips and eyes disagreeing on what emotions to display. "I will. Good luck, Hakkekkyū-san, stay safe. You too, 4989," she added.

The fluffy-haired neutrophil chuckled. "We will, don't worry." Maybe he could get it out of them next time.

* * *

Daily thousands of cells started working in and for the body, replacing those who had gotten too old or injured, or those unfortunate souls, who had been violently taken from this world either by invaders or damages suffered by the organism.

U-2048 watched a group of young red blood cells, reticulocytes, who had just lost their nuclei, getting a guided tour by a mature erythrocyte. Many of them looked around curiously, having never left the bone marrow before, and kept close together, as to not get into anyone's way.

He couldn't help but notice that they were nervously eyeing passing leucocytes, which reminded him of an idea his friend 4989 was dallying with. The fluffy haired neutrophil had recently expressed the wish to make erythrocytes less frightened and more comfortable around white blood cells. Not that he really had much of a plan yet, so who knew what would come of that eventually. Maybe nothing, though 2048 would certainly welcome any success his friend had.

Soon the group of red blood cells moved on, the opposite direction 2048 and his partner were going, and disappeared from his view. Today he was patrolling with 1146, both currently checking the small arterioles and even smaller capillaries, making sure nothing hid in the corners and shadows.

His friend had just entered another side-road, 2048 just a few steps behind him, when they heard a familiar, upbeat voice from around the corner.

"Hakkek…" AE 3803 fell forward into the crossing, the nutrient basket nearly slipping from her arms, but his friend caught her at the shoulders.

"Careful, Sekkekkyū," 1146 told her, as help her stabilize, putting the redhead back on both feet.

"Oh, thanks Hakkekkyū-san." She replied, sounding a little confused, until she turned her head, and noticed that there was another neutrophil. "Hi, U-2048."

"Good day, miss Red Blood Cell," he greeted her, returning her smile. "In a bit of a hurry?"

She hesitated for a moment, mind clearly racing. "Yes…yes, I tried to make up a bit of time; got lost for a moment around the intestine." As so often her cheeks turned a soft red.

"Need help?" 2048 offered, curiously glancing at 1146 as well. Even though he had only seen it from the corner of his eye, the neutrophil knew that she hadn't stumbled; actually 3803 had run straight to her boyfriend. If 1146 hadn't sidestepped, 2048 could very well imagine that she would have hugged him or something along that line. Was his friend really trying that hard to hide their relationship?

"Oh no, I know where I am again. But thanks for the offer," AE 3803 hastily told him. "Well, I should get going; these nutrients aren't going to deliver themselves. Bye!" The erythrocyte waved and immediately headed back into the bloodstream, gone as quickly as she'd appeared.

"Bye, Sekkekkyū."

"Take care." Just how long were they planning to play this game?

* * *

Part 2 later this weekend.

Sorry, but a virus invading me is messing with my ability to write, so I'm a bit slow ^^'


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Known Secret**

**Part 2  
**

AE 3803 glared at the map in her hands, as if determined to make it talk and tell her the way. She had to be near the pharynx surely, but which way to get to the tongue? Five streets diverted from this crossroad, neither looking particularly promising. Defeated the red blood cell sighed. And the last few days had gone so well.

Eventually AE picked one, though she had little faith in her decision.

Still, things looked good initially; a nice road with little traffic, however only a few minutes after leaving the crossroad AE heard some commotion. At first she thought it came from somewhere ahead, but when she stopped on a bridge, leading across another street, she realised that the noises originated somewhere below.

The dozen or so other erythrocytes around her noticed this as well, some slowing down, while others were actually hurrying up to get away. Was there a battle going on? Well, she was near the mouth, probably, so that wasn't unlikely. A lot of germs entered the body that way daily.

Curious, if a little worried, she approached the balustrade, hoping to find out what exactly was going on, when suddenly the bridge began to tremble. AE lost her footing and grabbed on to the railing, as cracks appeared beneath her feet. She saw others try to run and stumble, a few already on the ground when she looked around.

Pieces of the bridge started to break away and the redhead's eyes widened with fear as she saw that the entire construction was about to collapse. Even if she ran right now, and didn't stumble again, she probably wouldn't make it to either side! AE closed her eyes shut and braced herself for the worst, curling into a ball. And felt herself falling.

The bridge collapsed, stone tumbling with the sound of thunder. Others shouted or screamed, the redhead hearing her own voice crying out as well, as she shielded her head with her arms. Her body quickly hit stone again, a sharp pain rushing through her shoulder as she landed on her side, while small pieces of debris bounced off her back. She heard more coming down around her, but thankfully the largest pieces were already on the ground.

Groaning AE 3803 pulled her arms away and looked up.

Dust surrounded her, but she could see that she was pretty much on top of the pile of rubble that had been the bridge, having only slid a little downhill. AE waved her hand, hoping to clear the air that irritated her throat. "What is going on here?" she wondered aloud between coughs, as the dust slowly settled.

"Sekkekkyū?"

A familiar silhouette suddenly appeared in the brown cloud, until 1146 emerged from it, knife in one hand, clearly as surprised as she was. "Hakkekkyū-san?"

He didn't immediately reply, only grabbed her by the shoulder, and pulled her behind a large piece of debris. She could still hear the battle close by as she cowered down, the neutrophil crouching next to her, his expression turning serious, even grim. "You need to get out of here!"

"Bacteria?" He was already quite bloodied and looked like he'd been fighting for a while.

1146 shook his head. "No, Adenovirus. It won't harm you, but you might get caught in the crossfire. Stand back, or find another route. I can't assure your safety here."

**_Adenovirus_**

_A virus with double-stranded DNA that derives its name from the initial place it was found/isolated from, the human adenoids (pharyngeal tonsils). Being a rather resilient pathogen it most commonly causes respiratory illnesses, such as the common cold, pneumonia or tonsillitis, but can also affect other areas of the body, where it among others can lead to gastroenteritis, urethritis or conjunctivitis. _

A virus? What was it with her and getting herself right in the middle of these things? But he was right, even if she wasn't a target, she could still get hurt, and in any case she would no doubt distract him. AE simply nodded. "Stay safe."

There was the ghost of a smile on his lips for a moment, before both rushed off, 1146 back into the fray, 3803 grabbing her box of oxygen, before darting to edge of a battlefield. The cart, now lying at the bottom of the hill, would only hinder her right now. From the corner of her eye she saw 1146 leap back into combat, knife aimed for an infected cell.

It didn't take AE long to reach the edge, where she stopped next to a still intact building, even as other erythrocytes ran past her. She couldn't leave, not yet, not until she knew he was fine. Surely she was far enough away, and if things got hairy she could still run, now that there was a road beneath her feet again.

Where was she anyway? AE looked around, but there were only the remains of apartment buildings, as well as what looked like an archway between two of them, or at least the base of one. Then her eyes spotted a sign, sticking out from between the rubble, though only one word was still legible with it being partly covered by debris. _...tonsil. _Well, at least she wasn't all that far away from the tongue, though it did mean she had in fact taken the wrong turn at the crossroads.

With the dust now having settled completely, AE 3803 also got her first proper look at the battlefield itself.

The tonsils, some of the largest facilities of the immune system, were in a way forward operating bases here at the body's frontier, with this one looking badly damaged, assailed by infected cells. Their membrane had reddened and seemed to be covered by white or beige patches. The virus looked like a pink starfish, four arms around the neck like a scarf, another covering the back of the victim's head.

Looking up, AE saw that the invaders were usually in a spherical shape, looking much more like a ball, until they closed in on a normal cell and opened, revealing rows of teeth on the inside. At this point however few civilians were still around, most having probably fled or were already infected, leaving many viruses to simply float above.

Meanwhile lymphocytes pushed them back from the tonsil, while neutrophils and macrophages defended the blood vessel, trapping the infected between the immune system's forces. One by one they cut the lost cells down, or in the case of the Killer T-Cells, crushed them with devastating punches. There were even NK Cells, at least two of them, their sabres flashing despite being covered in red cytoplasm.

As AE watched she also noticed another group of immune cells. B-Cells with their large Y-shaped cannons were doing their share of the fighting, some aiming at the infected, others focusing their fire on the free floating viruses. Astonished AE 3803 noticed that the invaders covered with antibodies didn't open up. Whenever they came in contact with a normal cell, they remained in their spherical shape, unable to attach themselves to their potential victims, as if their arms were glued together.

**_Neutralisation_**

_Antibodies fulfil several functions, one of them being neutralisation. All viruses have structures on their outer surfaces that allow them to attach themselves to and enter their target cell, functioning like a key. Antibodies can attach to these sites, blocking them, preventing the virus from infecting cells._

_Among others this also works with some bacteria, other antigens like toxins, or messenger substances._

_Neutralizing antibodies can function in different ways, like preventing the virus from attaching itself to the cell in the first place, block the uptake into the cell, or stop the un-coating of the virus within the cell for example._

AE took a deep breath, a feeling of relief flooding through her. With such a response the white blood cells were sure to win.

She continued to watch as the body's defenders tightened the ring they had formed around the infected cells, which thanks to the B-Cells now no longer received reinforcements. They stepped over the bodies of those they had slain, keeping up the momentum, until it was finally over.

The last infected collapsed and with it the sounds of battle died; the area was suddenly silent for a moment. Quickly however cheers erupted from the crowd of victorious leucocytes, the Killer T-Cells the loudest by far. AE set her box aside and returned to the battlefield, looking for her boyfriend. At first glance all neutrophils looked pretty alike with their identical uniforms, hair colour and pale skin.

Most seemed to be catching their breaths, while others talked or began to gather the dead infected, helping the macrophages, who were setting up their pots.

But then, a little aside from everyone else, she spotted 1146, who looked even bloodier than before, as he cleaned his blade. He only looked up and noticed AE 3803, when she had almost reached him. Judging by his expression, he'd not expected to see her again so soon and sheathed his knife.

"Are you alright?" the erythrocyte asked worriedly, before he could even open his mouth.

"Merely out of breath," he explained, wiping some of the bright red cytoplasm off his face. "It was a long battle. You're okay?"

AE smiled, glad that he was uninjured, and pulled out one of the tissues she always carried with her. "I was far enough away. I…I just didn't want to leave until I knew you were fine."

1146 didn't say anything, merely smiled, quickly looking around, before grasping her chin gently and placing a quick peck on her lips.

…

4989 inhaled deeply, still feeling his mitochondria pounding inside his chest. Finally it was over. The area around them lay in ruins, but at least they had been able to contain the infection quite well. Frankly he didn't like fighting viruses; by their very nature they were more numerous than bacteria and neutrophils like him weren't exactly suited for fighting them.

Lymphocytes, such as the Killer T-Cells did the lion share, given that they were designed and trained to deal with infected or otherwise altered cells, leaving other leucocytes like himself to assist. Plus he was fine with eating bacteria, but the removal of the dead, infected cells once civilians they were supposed to protect…on days like this he didn't envy the macrophages' function as clean-up crews.

4989 walked across the battlefield, having spotted both U-2048 and U-2626 not too far off, the latter sitting on a piece of debris. Like him they were completely bloodied, clothes a little torn in some places, however thankfully neither seemed injured aside from the usual scratches.

"Hi guys," he greeted them, still sounding a little out of breath.

"Hey, 4989," 2626 replied, as he adjusted his bloody bangs.

"Where is 1146?" 2048 asked. "Thought he was with you."

"Saw him with AE 3803; guess she came by and went looking for him," the fluffy haired neutrophil explained, pointing towards the remains of a collapsed building, not far from where road that had once lead through this area now abruptly ended. The other two leucocytes chuckled at what they saw there.

"That blasted idiot."

All three turned around to the lymphocyte, who had suddenly shown up next to them, and now glared at the couple standing just apart from the crowd. 4989 clenched his fist; of course he had to butt in.

2048 frowned and wiped some cytoplasm off his chin. "Back off, Memory T; let them be," he told the blond cell calmly as he put his blade away.

The black clad cell's eyes narrowed. "Don't tell me you're backing this nonsense."

The neutrophils first looked at each other, then back to the lymphocyte. All three replied at once.

"Yeah."

"Of course."

"Absolutely."

"Unbelievable," Memory T muttered, before his face went red, raising his voice. "You idiots! How can you tolerate that?!"

"Calm down, why do you even care?" 2626 interjected, having stood up, hands raised defensively.

"I don't care about them!" the lymphocyte growled. "But this can threaten the entire body. You neutrophils are the first line of defence, if you waver in fulfilling your duties, everyone is going to pay the price! What do you think will happen if he or any of you put one cell above all others?!"

"That will not happen," 2048 declared defiantly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh, you're so sure about that," Memory T snorted scornfully. "Chumming up with none-immune cells; it makes you soft, makes you lose your focus. Our function is to kill, to eliminate and nothing else."

4989 couldn't help but roll his eyes in annoyance. "Nothing changed that, or have we not just been in the same battle," he somewhat irately noted, pointing at the battlefield and the countless dead, infected cells around them.

Unfortunately it failed to convince the other white blood cell. "He only needs to hesitate once in the wrong moment, and it can spell disaster for us all."

2626 sighed and looked to his friends. "Haven't we been through this before?" Sadly he was right.

The fluffy haired neutrophil nodded and stepped further towards the lymphocyte. "Yeah, you doubted him at the intestine, when we went up against the Campylobacter, but he came up with the plan to lure them into the Peyer's Patch. Everything before was an act."

"Don't try to pretend like you weren't worried, when he first appeared to give in to the germs' demands just to save a single cell."

4989 shrugged. "Sure it was weird at first, but it all worked out." It was true; he, like all the other neutrophils present had been stunned by 1146 claiming to give the bacteria what they wanted, but he had also trusted his friend, they had known each other literally for their entire lives. And that trust had been rewarded in the end, even if had taken them some time to figure out 1146's true plan.

2626 nodded in agreement. "Exactly; and no one died…well except the bacteria, but who cares."

Memory T crossed his arms in front of his chest, gnashing his teeth. "And you're sure he wouldn't actually give in to any such demands, if that red blood cell's life was on the line?"

"Of course he would try to save her first, but he wouldn't risk the entire body's survival. His own perhaps, but not everyone, not the world," 2048 argued, clearly just as sick of the lymphocyte as the others.

To their dismay, it only seemed to enrage him more. "Idiots! Their friendship was bad enough. Something needs to be done." And with that Memory T walked past the fluffy haired neutrophil, purposefully pushing him aside by knocking his shoulder against the shorter cell.

4989 didn't pay much heed to that, but stared wide-eyed at the blond lymphocyte. What exactly did he want to do? Did he really want to drive his friends apart? "Don't you dare!"

…

1146 had been frightened for a moment, when he'd spotted AE 3803 in the rubble of the collapsed bridge, belonging to the blood vessel that had crossed this one. Thankfully she had not been hurt, even stayed around, and he was not sure if he should scold her for doing so. If this had been a bacterial invasion, she could have been in real danger. Still, he was of course also touched by her concern, and knew that she likely would have been on edge all day, had she not learned of the battle's outcome, and so decided against reprimanding her for her carelessness. She was safe; that mattered most right now.

As they stood there, talking while he cleaned himself as best he could with the tissue she'd provided, something suddenly caught his attention. AE stopped midsentence, when she saw his frown. "Do you hear that too?" he asked her.

She hesitated and listened closely. "Sounds like arguing," the erythrocyte replied confused.

1146 agreed and tried to make out words. The voices were very familiar and he looked about. "Looks like it's…" He stiffened and just walked off. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Wait up!" AE cried after him, quick to follow. "What's going on?"

The neutrophil didn't answer with word, but nodded towards another group not too far away. He heard AE gasp beside him, having spotted what concerned him so much.

2626 was holding back 4989 by the shoulder, 2048 standing next to them, but all three were glaring at Memory T, blocking his path as it seemed. By the looks of it, a fight was about to break out, though 1146 knew his friends well, and was certain that they wouldn't start anything.

2048 and 2626 were too composed to do anything as foolish as to get into a fight, and 4989, while more emotional, was simply too kind-hearted a person to physically lash out.

Still, he should probably try to defuse this situation. "What is going on here?!" 1146 shouted, as he and AE 3803 reached the group.

The fluffy haired neutrophil answered, turning his head only as he spoke. "This guy is insulting…oh hey, you're here." Suddenly 1146 seemed to have everyone's attention, all four now turning to the two new arrivals.

"Oi, neutrophil!" Memory T growled, eyes narrowing. "What do you think you're doing, being with that erythrocyte?"

The neutrophil groaned inwardly. "We've been through this, Memory," he calmly replied.

But the lymphocyte shook his head. "No. I decided to turn a blind eye when you were just making friends with none-immune cells, but now you've really crossed a line!"

1146 looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" He jabbed a finger towards AE 3803. "You're romantically involved with her! You! A leucocyte!"

"What?" He knew? How did he know? Had they really been that obvious? From the corner of his eye he saw AE flinching.

Meanwhile Memory T continued, all but talking himself into a rage. "Putting a single, replaceable cell above everything!"

1146 initial shock quickly turned into anger. Replaceable? It infuriated him to hear her insulted like that, but there were also the implications of the lymphocyte's words. "Do you honestly think I would abandon my duties and compromise this body?" 1146 asked coolly, frowning, clenching his fist.

The lymphocyte huffed and stepped closer, planting himself in front of the neutrophil. "Then tell me, what would you do during an infection? If you had to choose between fighting a germ and saving her? What would you do?"

"I'd try to save her, like any other cell," 1146 declared promptly. "Or have you ever known me to do anything else?"

"It is not your job to protect them," Memory T snapped.

The neutrophil however kept his composure. "Is it not? It is our duty to protect this body, yes, primarily by killing all who threaten it, but it also involves keeping the cells making up and providing for it alive, because without them, there is no body. If necessary I'd give my life; I am just as replaceable as any of them after all."

Unconvinced the lymphocyte glared his voice suddenly low, ominous even. "So, if you are so willing to sacrifice yourself, are you also willing to let her die in order to save everyone?"

For a moment 1146 froze. Sacrifice her….he knew what his answer should be, but hesitated. When he opened his mouth his mind was still racing, struggling to find the right response, AE 3803 suddenly stepped between him and Memory T. All eyes were on her, the other four leucocytes displaying everything between surprise and confusion. 1146 couldn't see her face, but when she spoke, AE sounded upset, even irritated.

"How can you ask that, after everything he's done? After all those times he was ready to sacrifice himself for this world?" she exclaimed, making it sound like Memory T was out of his mind. "And now you say that everything will change because he cares for me? Hakkekkyū-san is the most reliable cell I now; he would never compromise his duties. Don't go after him just because you couldn't do the same!"

For a moment everyone was stunned into silence. That…had been unexpected.

Truthfully even 1146 wasn't completely sure what he would do if her life was in danger and he would have to make a choice. It would probably depend on the circumstances, but if he could he would always save her; just like he would give his life for this world, he would give it to keep her safe. But in the end, they both lived and died for this world. In any case, he was deeply flattered by her faith in him.

Meanwhile Memory T just stared blankly at the erythrocyte, still rendered speechless. Something like this had surely never happened before. Eventually however he looked up and glared at 1146. "I'll keep an eye on you," he merely promised the neutrophil, before he walked off to re-join the other lymphocytes.

Then AE 3803 turned around; at first he could still see the indignation that had made her speak up in front of Memory T, but then it suddenly melted away. Finally she looked to be close to tears. "That was so scary!" she cried, visibly trembling.

For a moment all four neutrophils looked at her completely baffled, before at the sight of her tears their expressions softened, with 1146 stepping forth to pull her into a comforting hug, the others smiling, 4989 even chuckling. "Don't see that every day," he commented amused. "An erythrocyte taking on a T-Cell and winning."

"I could get used to that," 2626 remarked with a wide grin. "Memory T-Cell being speechless is a definite improvement."

2048 nodded. "Indeed; well done, miss."

Hang on; 1146 just noticed something. "Wait, you guys knew about us too?" The way they acted allowed no other conclusion really.

"Being a couple? Of course," 2048 confirmed, still smiling.

"Yeah, you two are not as subtle as you like to think," 2626 noted and shrugged. "Sorry."

4989 put a hand on 1146's shoulder, grinning broadly. "Come on, did you really think we wouldn't notice anything, given how often we see you guys together?" He had a point.

"For how long?" 1146 questioned nonetheless.

"A while," 2626 merely admitted vaguely.

AE 3803 eyes widened, hands flying to her lips. "And you never said anything about it?"

"We figured we'd wait 'till you guys addressed it." 2048 explained. "That you would tell us, whenever you were ready."

Suddenly 1146 felt guilty; maybe trying to keep this a secret hadn't been such a good idea. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you," he apologized to his friends.

"We weren't sure what you would think about it," AE added bashfully, her cheeks flushing.

2048 frowned. "What? You thought we'd agree with Memory T?"

When the two of them hesitated to answer the fluffy haired neutrophil rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous; you're our friends. We're glad you guys found each other," he insisted. "We're happy for you two."

AE's eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Have we ever given the impression that we disapproved of your friendship?" 2626 asked, inclining his head curiously. "You were always happiest together; this guy even smiles more since meeting you," he told AE, while pointing at 1146.

"Excuse me?"

2626 however ignored his friend, placing a reassuring hand on AE 3803's beret. "And you've definitively become more confident," he told her. "Let's face it; you're good for each other, no matter what Memory T says."

"Sure he's just jealous," 4989 theorized amused.

"Thanks, you guys." AE was close to crying again, but this time clearly out of joy.

Upon seeing this 4989 laughed, while 2626 grinned, but when an actual tear emerged both neutrophils decided at once to embrace her, effectively trapping the shorter erythrocyte. 1146 watched amused as she started to giggle, her cheeks turning bright red as she got hugged, clearly not the least bit uncomfortable between the two brightly grinning immune cells.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned his head, seeing 2048 standing next to him, giving him a meaningful look. "1146."

"Hm?"

"Make sure you keep her," his friend advised him. "You'll never forgive yourself if you mess this up."

1146 turned to AE, an affectionate smile on his lips as he looked at her, seeing her so happy. "I won't."

His two friends still hugging her noticed that he was looking, and bemused he watched as 4989 winked at 2626. Before he had so much as a chance to frown, or wonder what they were up to, 2626 suddenly snatched AE's beret, and the fluffy haired neutrophil gave her a push.

She yelped surprised, stumbling forward, but 1146 quickly caught her as she fell against his chest. He saw her bashful expression, and felt his own cheeks warming, but kept holding her. "Guess I worried too much," he quietly noted, so that only she could hear him.

AE 3803 shrugged, looking up to him with a warm smile. "I'm just glad we don't have to hide from them."

"Me too," 1146 admitted, frankly feeling quite at ease now; he really shouldn't have doubted his friends. "But in public we still might want to keep a low profile." There was no telling how many would react like Memory T, and he certainly didn't want more erythrocytes talking behind AE's back, especially not after she had already endured so much mocking.

"Yeah."

"What are you two waiting for?" 4989 suddenly piped up, and when 1146 looked he saw a broad grin on his friend's face, actually on 2626's as well.

The neutrophil shook his head with a smile, while AE giggled, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of red. "I had kind of wanted to wait until after I'd a chance to clean up," he told her, one arm now around her lower back for a tender embrace.

She wrapped her own arms around his neck. "I don't mind the blood," she simply said, though he could hear that she was just a little nervous, aware that they were being watched. "And I have the feeling we'll never hear the end of it, if we don't do something."

"You shouldn't feel pressured. If you don't want to, or are uncomfortable…"

But the erythrocyte shook her head. "I don't mind. Actually, after worrying about everyone's reaction for some time, it just might be…well, relieving."

"Alright," he replied softly, almost whispering, their forehead now nearly touching.

1146 inclined his head as AE stood up on tiptoes, his arm supporting her, both closing that tiny gap. As soon as their lips met and eyes closed, he heard cheers, someone even whistled, 4989 by the sound of it, which he tried to ignore, his free hand cradling her head. Good thing she wasn't wearing her beret; its peak really would have gotten in the way.

It was a brief kiss, but sweet, leaving him feeling light and warm inside, relaxed even. She had that effect on him. One of the things he loved about her.

He looked at AE, still in his arms, seeing that tender smile on her lips, mirroring his. No matter what cells like Memory T thought or said, their friends had their backs, they had each other. They were going to be alright.

No more secrets.


End file.
